1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyolefin resin compositions having excellent insect-proofing properties.
2. Related Art Statement
Polyolefin resins are used widely for the production of vessels for sundries, packing vessels and industrial parts in virtue of their excellent mechanical and chemical properties and hygienic safety.
The polyolefin resins are suitable particularly for the mass production because they can be molded easily. More particularly, they can be molded easily into a shape which could not be obtained or which was difficultly obtained from other ordinary materials. Thus, the uses of them are now being widened.
The utilization of the polyolefin resins for the production of household goods such as kitchen utensiles, e.g. cases and vessels built in household electric appliances, other cases and vessels, sinks, outer and inner plates of kitchen tables, floors, walls and ceilings is also increasing.
Further, the polyolefin resins are used for the production of cases for clothes and wardrobes.
The kitchen utensiles must be kept sanitary and the clothes in the cases must be kept from insects and moths.
For these purposes, insecticides and devices for capturing harmful insects are used.
However, they have defects that they are harmful to human bodies, that their smell soaks into the foods or clothes, that the devices are not nice to look at and that the devices are not effective for a long time and they must be renewed frequently.
Under these circumstances, the development of a highly useful material which is harmless to human bodies and which repels harmful insects has been expected to overcome the above-mentioned defects. However, no material having a high practical value which is moldable and which per se has the insect-proofing properties has been proposed yet.
Though an insect-proofing resin composition in the form of an emulsion or wax to be applied to a base in the form of a sheet such as a paper sheet has been proposed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 115817/1978, this composition is utterly different from the polyolefin resin composition of the present invention, since the former cannot be molded and has no mechanical strength.